


龙体盛

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: Futanari, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 前方预警!1.Volt Frost Ember Saryn——> Chroma2.5(6)p，包括利(魔)欲(法)龙(斗)骸(篷)3.双穴，男男、男女、女男剧情，乱x派对4.俩女甲为扶她5.性格捏造，ooc【确定以上皆可接受再往下看】
Relationships: All/Chroma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	龙体盛

**Author's Note:**

> 前方预警!  
> 1.Volt Frost Ember Saryn——> Chroma  
> 2.5(6)p，包括利(魔)欲(法)龙(斗)骸(篷)  
> 3.双穴，男男、男女、女男剧情，乱x派对  
> 4.俩女甲为扶她  
> 5.性格捏造，ooc  
> 【确定以上皆可接受再往下看】

Chroma自打出厂那会就很喜欢宅在自己的窝里，这只宅龙有着自己的独立小窝，里面什么都有，出了居住必备的大件儿小件儿外，巨大的工作台上乱糟糟地堆满了各种工具，因为很喜欢研究小物件，Chroma经常托其他战甲做任务时拿回几件有意思的“零部件”用以研究，房间内的矮柜上还堆着几本Inaros放在这儿的漫画，说是要向这位宅龙了解一下什么是真正的“宅”文化。  
Chroma对于那些新兴的文化，心里多少有点膈应，他不太喜欢去适应新文化带来的影响，那令他感到疲惫，只有对小物件的研究能让他安心，对于那些新的事物，若不是有去接触的必要，Chroma不会主动去了解它们，如此生活就像一颗刺猬球，对着陌生的外界伸直锐刺。直到有一天，指挥官找来了逐渐自我封闭的Chroma：  
“你的元素能力可是非常有用的，这是你的优势。”  
然后便拉着一脸茫然的Chroma走进了测试用的幻影装置，两小时后走出装置的Chroma已是一副疲惫不堪的模样，失去活力的大尾巴耷拉在身后，而自己被雷爆信标自伤折磨得满身疮痍，Chroma敬佩于指挥官追根问底的精神，但是他一点心理准备都没有，还被磁力和电击伤震得手疼……  
走进房间的下一秒Chroma就想趴在地上不动了，想想还是需要进行最基本的清洁，拖着重重的身躯四下寻找着清洁用具。  
“今天的测试辛苦啦，”清亮的嗓音从自己身后传来，Chroma看着不知什么时候来到自己房间的Volt，测试进行到一半的时候这位电流支配者也被叫了进来，但也只是在靶子前支了几个电磁屏障，并没有做太多的体力活，更何况这是个永远停不下来的家伙，不管是行动上还是想法上，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
没等Chroma回答他，Volt就拿起已经准备好的清洁棉在他的皮甲和外肤上擦拭，若是平时Chroma已经甩开这只四处摸索的手，然而今天的操劳让他没了反对的想法，一身的疲累解除了他的戒备心，更何况这样被服侍的感觉也挺好的。  
塌下肩膀放松下来，并顺势脱掉皮甲的Chroma并没有注意到身后Volt意味深邃的目光。  
“你需要好好休息一下。”  
皮甲放置在人台上，Chroma听到了这句“好意”的劝告，他想回答表示谢意的时候，Volt来到他的身后，让他转过身看着自己。  
“这会是一个令人难忘的夜晚。”  
Chroma头上爬满了问号，他完全无法理解Volt话语里究竟指的是什么，在他纠结的同时，一阵熟悉的触感捉住了他的双臂向后锁住，Chroma感到惊慌失措的同时，Volt沿着他的下腹向下抚摸而去，曲起了他的右腿，然后是左腿，膝窝被那同样的触感固定住了，虽然可以小幅度晃动，但无法让Chroma解除这个姿势。  
“你在做什么？快放开我！”  
眼下被摆出这幅难堪的姿态，Chroma再也无法保持冷静，陌生的触感在自己的外肤上游离，Volt灵动的手指搜寻着身下战甲的敏感带。  
“Oops，这可不是我干的。”说着，Volt从Chroma的膝窝逐渐向那隐秘处探去，寻找着能让Chroma忘却自我露出失态模样的欲望所在。元素之龙这才意识到自己陷入了电流支配者的陷阱里，下身附甲的暗锁被找到了，Volt看到附甲下被保护着的欲望还在沉睡着，将那柔软而有分量的肉龙放在自己手中小心把玩，刺激敏感点让它尽快精神起来。  
这幅羞人的模样Chroma不想再让第二个人看到了，即使是指挥官也不可以。羞耻心让Chroma偏头关闭自己的视线，而头部不经意间碰到了一个皮制的构造，他再次开启视觉时，熟悉的头盔造型惊得Chroma愣住了。  
那是他的皮甲——利欲龙骸。他不是不知道这幅皮甲拥有自己独立的意识，只是平日的顺从让Chroma渐渐地忘记了它的存在，而当下他被摆出这幅任人摆布的姿态也是托了它的“福”。原来如此危险的隐患蛰伏于自己身边许久，懊恼的Chroma试图用头撞开紧贴着自己的龙骸的头甲，而动作的局限性使得这番反抗变为无力的挣扎。  
“放开！”Chroma挣扎的力度加大了，但由于姿势的缘故，被禁锢的身躯只能无助地摇晃两下，更不用说现在他还是悬在半空的，全身的重力由龙骸托着，如果没有它的支撑Chroma现在已经摔在地上了。  
“？！”胯间一阵奇异的触感将Chroma的注意力拉了回来，他看到正在他腿间忙碌的Volt正一只手撸动着半硬的肉龙，另一只手在他看不到的下方轻轻揉搓着什么，Chroma能感觉到一处不同寻常的部位正在向外分泌液体，这异常的感知令他困惑不解。  
“你果然有‘这个’，每次不经意看到的时候我还以为是错觉。”Chroma无法理解Volt话语中的“这个”指的是什么，但很快，始作俑者的一根手指探向了那处变得湿润的入口，这时龙骸也让Chroma曲起上身看着自己从未仔细观察过的腿间，那是一处带着能量光色的生殖裂入口，而在它的下方还有一个同样有能量光色的小圈存在，那可能像是古老哺乳动物身上的后庭。Chroma从未知道自己身上有这样的部位，而这两处并没有附甲的遮挡，也就是说可能平时已经让自己的战甲同事们和指挥官看了个精光……  
强烈的羞耻感让Chroma奋力地合拢大腿，然而龙骸同样加大力度压制着他，同时Volt将一根手指刺入那未经人事的入口，紧致的软肉立刻迎了上来，但这不是情动的证明，Chroma仍在紧张的状态，此时强行突入必定会伤到他。Volt想到了自己的能力，已探入的一个指节尖端放出一小点电流，从未感受过内里带来的快感的Chroma很快将注意力放在了被侵入的部位，认命了的元素之龙试着放松那处不一样的通道，让Volt的手指更顺畅地进入。很快，指尖的电流刺激着甬道，深入穴内的手指由一根加到两根，随着分泌出的粘液逐渐开始抽动，Chroma剧烈起伏的胸口加大换气，而这无法缓解新生快感所带来的热度。手指抽送的频率逐渐加快，小穴溢出的液体润滑了Volt的动作，羞人的水声回响着，在Chroma以为就要这样攀上第一次的肉穴高潮时， Volt抽出了自己的手指，突然的空虚感与被打断的快感波动让Chroma有些不快，正当他扭动身躯表示不满的时候，一根硬挺的热物抵在他的小穴入口，挑逗着它的外缘让穴内流出更多的粘液，Chroma向下看去，那是Volt已经硬起准备好突入的性器，前端并不是那种结实的肉头，和自己整体看起来粗壮的性器不同，那更像是一个尖锐的钻。穴口很快接纳了那根性器，Chroma可以感觉到，那东西比Volt的两根手指粗了一圈，甬道被撑开到手指不能触碰到的位置，直到完全吞吃掉那根坚硬的欲望，二人同时不自主地发出了满足的叹息，被深入的奇妙快感令Chroma不由得索求更多，但毫无经验的他不知如何是好，只能委屈地扭扭屁股。反倒是Volt有些把持不住了，处男的肉穴比他想象中还要美妙，紧致的肉壁吸吮着，高热的内里几乎要融化他，抽动一下，前端传来的快感更是前所未有的猛烈，这让Volt几乎无法控制自己发狠地捅进Chroma的生殖裂，在里面榨出更多的欲液与快感。  
甬道内酥麻的快意让Chroma绷紧腹部，下意识地夹住身前正在操弄自己的Volt，沉溺于情欲让两人忘记了所有，当房门再度打开时，敏锐的Chroma被惊动了，紧张的内壁猛地收缩，Volt受不住这突如其来的刺激，抽插两下后射在了里面。  
“嗨，男孩们已经玩起来了？”

站在门口的是Saryn和Ember，两位女士一副了然于心的神情，徐徐走到Chroma的面前，而刚刚释放了的Volt还恋恋不舍地让自己软下来的欲望停留在甬道内，直到女士们示意让她们来，Volt才抽出自己的性器，失去阻拦的混合粘液缓缓地从初经人事的穴口内流出，滑腻的乳白沾染了生殖裂的外缘。  
自己早已成了他熟络的同事们今晚最为丰盛的晚宴，一切都是计划好的，意识到这一点的Chroma顿时懊悔不已，若今天他拒绝了指挥官的请求就好了，也许他就不会遇到这样的事。他能预想到，这样半强迫却非强暴的性事，即将由数位同事轮流享用他的身体……  
这一切引出了他心底最不愿意承认的本性。  
龙性本淫，正因如此Chroma从未正视自己内心最深切的欲念，他担心自己一旦被开启了这个开关，这副身躯便再也离不开性快感而活下去，这样糟糕的结局不是Chroma真正想要的。  
沉浸余韵中的Volt感到身下Chroma的身躯在无助地颤抖，情热的温度在逐渐淡去，被享用的猎物瑟缩地想要逃离，Volt听到了那细不可闻的仿佛抽噎般的啜泣。  
……遭了！他们可爱的小龙开始从内心抗拒着这一切，他需要做点什么改变现状。  
环视一周，Volt看到了不远处工作台上摆放的黑色胶带，用于材料遮盖的宽面幅很适合用于现在的情况，撤回了一直摆弄着Chroma的双手，剪了一截胶带来到Chroma的面前，面向他的战甲没有任何的抗拒，Volt猜测这家伙可能因为抗拒而关闭了视觉接受，这倒是方便了他的动作。  
Chroma原本打算侧过头去不再看对他上下其手的Volt，突然脸上被什么粘贴住了的触感让他心下一惊，再度打开视觉时竟然是一片漆黑，被禁锢的双手无法摸上自己的脸把刚才谁粘在他脸上的东西取下，Chroma的反抗陡然变得激烈起来。  
目睹了Volt这难以捉摸的一番举动，Ember和Saryn对视一眼，怂了怂肩摊开手无声表达着自己的无语，于是二人打算按照原计划分头享用这顿可能无法再次享用的丰盛晚宴。  
语言的刺激会让被享用的猎物反抗得更为剧烈，这不是他们今晚所想要享用的内容，Ember、Saryn两人来到被蒙上视觉了的Chroma身前，细细端详着她们今晚的宴席。在抗拒中软下去的欲望吸引了Saryn的注意力，轻柔地握住疲软的柱身，时不时刺激尖端的小口，敏感处传来的电流激得Chroma软了腰，一直处在抗拒状态的身体慢慢放松下来，逐渐恢复欲情的热度，Saryn的努力没有白费，在她高超的撸动手法下，Chroma的前端很快恢复了精神并且一抽一抽地想要吐出白液。Chroma无法看到是谁在慰抚他的硬物，此时在场的人都保持着不作声的状态，除了Chroma，被迫关闭视觉，让各处的感知传递得更加明显，就像是此时所有的感官都集中在下身那处充血硬挺的部位，灵巧的双手离开了，被凉意包裹的性器不满地弹了一下，随后一对柔软的组织覆上了硬挺的性器，并且在外力的挤压之下，这对柔软夹住Chroma的前端慢慢上下揉搓，温热的包裹令Chroma的欲念陡然高涨，他不自觉地挺动下身，想要那对柔软更加剧烈地揉搓自己的性器，而身上压着的人伸手按住了Chroma想要挺动的跨，他只好任由硬挺继续被服侍。舒适的快意让Chroma更大地岔开自己的双腿，而腿间不同寻常的部位则一旁的Ember看了个精光，拥有两处入口的男甲几乎无法遇到，当Saryn和她提起的时候她还不以为然，但同样出于对同源的Chroma的渴望，她接受了这盛宴的邀请，而真相比她想象中的更加美好，已经被操弄过一次的生殖裂在欲望的涌动之下张开，漏出其中的穴口，在它正下方的圆形小口仍然是紧闭的状态，Ember不由得对它产生好奇，当她意识到自己的举动时，自己的一根食指已经逐渐从生殖裂外缘向下划去，来到那青涩的后方，紧缩的入口像是有着复数小花瓣的花朵，随着主人紧张而抽动着，Ember并不急着进入，而是回到上方的生殖口，手指探入其中，已经被拓开的穴口很容易就容纳了Ember的手指，高热的内里让Ember的欲念有些动摇，但她的目的并不是这里，手指在甬道内旋转抽送，带出了一阵阵温热的液体，其中还有些混杂的白色，可能是Volt先前射进去的东西，Ember也无暇顾及这一点了，借着润滑好的手指在Chroma的后庭试探着，沉溺于前端快感的Chroma突然意识到身后这只手的真正目的，抗拒的嗓音颤抖着。  
“不……后面不可以……”  
然而Ember心意已决，先是刺入一根手指，让后穴适应异物的入侵，Ember配合正在上方努力讨好Chroma的前端的Saryn的节奏进出，后方被进入的异物感远大于小穴被入侵，战甲并不需要进食，但这处部位仍然保留了高度敏感的传感节点用于肌肉控制，这也是Ember如此钟情于后穴的原因，被充分润滑的紧穴很快就能吃进第二根指头，扩张的顺利令Ember欣喜不已，她已经忍不住想要把自己的性器塞进这处窄穴里驰骋了，但此时的扩张程度仍然不够，再加上Chroma的后庭想必是第一次被进入，不做好充分的扩张，这次“盛宴”就是她最后的佳宴了。这一点，是服侍与享用Chroma的所有人唯一的共识，谁都不想让这佳肴变成仅此一次的梦幻盛宴。  
在Saryn丰满双峰的刺激下，Chroma的前端抽动地更为频繁，前端的小眼里流出一丝丝滑腻的体液，在他即将释放在Saryn的胸前，柔软的双峰离开了火热的硬挺，清凉的空气暂且抚平了愈发高涨的欲火，未能刺激得射出欲液的前端无助地抽动着，仿佛在叫嚣着不得释放的不满足，就在此时，身上两人的对话传到Chroma的耳中。  
“不进来试试吗？”是Ember，说话间，Chroma能感觉到自己的生殖裂外阴被触碰了一下。  
“不用着急，我想先用用这里。”Saryn骑跨在Chroma的腰间，身后的龙骸顺从地降低了高度，更方便了Saryn的下一步动作，只见她伸出手探向自己的下方，敞开的腿间露出了润湿的生殖口，先是伸出二指插入自己的穴口内，引得流出更多的透明液体，而后抽出手指，揉搓起生殖裂上方的一处硬起的组织，触碰到那里的瞬间，Saryn爆出一声惊叫，那是伴随着愉悦与惊喜的呼声，随后她的手指便不停地按压揉捏那一处敏感，快感的电流激得Saryn几乎保持不住横跨在Chroma身上跨立的躯体，她的另一只手也没有闲着，绕过身后从后方撸动起Chroma的欲望。呻吟的音调越发拔高，Saryn慰抚自己的动作越来越剧烈，而此时沉溺于自慰的快感的她想起了今晚的目的，依依不舍地移开揉搓前方的手指，分开自己的生殖裂，让湿淋淋的小穴口对上被冷落许久的硬热肉龙，就着重力的影响猛地坐了下去。  
“啊！！……嗯啊啊啊！！！”  
Saryn的小穴被炙热的硬物一下子捅开了，瞬间被填满的快感让原本就处在高度敏感的甬道立刻  
缩紧，由内而外涌出更多的欲液，突然的高潮让Chroma身上的Saryn双腿夹紧了他的腰侧，痉挛的身躯不住地颤抖，持续了数秒。Chroma的阴茎也因此被夹得射了出来，久未释放的欲液填满了Saryn饥渴的内腔，火热的触感烫得Saryn发出满足的叹息。  
“一下就去了，真是急不可耐啊～”Ember调笑的话语突然响起，拉回了Chroma的意识，他猛然想起这个房间里还有其他想要对他做什么的人。  
如果Chroma此时没有被遮住视线，那么他一定会因为眼前所看到的一切而剧烈挣扎，他所不知的是，Ember此时正在快速撸动自己的性器，等着放松下来的Chroma的后穴，一举进入。拥有两种性器是一件令Ember十分骄傲的小秘密，她能够同时满足爱侣也可以享受爱侣的侵入，进入和被进入的快感都能体会到，是一件多么难得的幸事。  
“Chroma前面这根，真是棒极了……啊哈……再给我……我还想吃一次……”刚刚高潮过的小穴再度夹紧了有些软下去的性器，并一缩一缩地想让它再恢复精神，Saryn抬起腰又放下，让自己的腿间与Chroma的腹部不留一丝缝隙，然后就着性器深埋穴内的姿势，扭动自己的腰部让性器变着角度操得更深，Chroma无法抵抗这滑腻而湿热的小穴，释放过的前端再次硬起，在Saryn的甬道内勃动着。  
“我也快忍不住了。”Ember再度将手指塞入紧致的处子后庭，润滑过的菊穴很快将她的手指吃了进去，而Chroma这才意识到Ember的用意，然而前面的快感冲淡了后穴即将被进入的紧张感，Saryn美妙的肉穴简直让他无法自拔，因此当Ember的粗大用力捅开紧缩的菊穴时，Chroma只是发出了一声惊呼，然后放弃了所有抵抗，任由Ember和Saryn的动作。  
粗硕的前端完全没入后穴了之后就没有那么费劲儿了，初经人事的后穴几乎让Ember无法抽动，只好示意正在享受龙茎的Saryn放缓节奏，让Chroma放松因紧张和快感而绞紧的后穴，Ember跪在地上，双手抓住Chroma的大腿，挺着腰部深入浅出地探索着这处未经开发的密处，越往深处里面咬得越紧，Ember几乎快控制不住自己粗暴进出的想法，她压抑的欲望快要爆炸了。  
“我要……动了哦……”  
说着，Ember就大力地抽插了一下，肉体的拍打声回响在不大的房间里，处子穴的触感美妙无比，Ember不再克制自己的动作，奋力操弄起身下的Chroma，括约肌一次又一次地被捅开，Chroma感到自己已经由内到外地彻彻底底地被侵犯了，从未进入过的部位被坚决地一遍又一遍地撵过，被填满的饱胀愉悦占据了上风，火辣辣的胀痛在一点点消退，剩下的只是愉悦和快感。被牵扯的会阴部带来了意想不到的刺激，牵连到前穴也同时分泌出点点润滑的湿液来，随着后穴被进出的动作一张一合，仿佛想要吞吃进什么，在暧昧的光线下反射出诱人的色泽。

Chroma的前端射出第二发的时候，精水已经有些稀薄，意识也似乎同时被射了出去，高潮的熏染中，思绪一片空白，被数人同时侵犯的恐惧与陌生的多重快感变得模糊起来，仰起头想要看向天花板，却意识到视线早已被胶带遮住了，只有无边无际的黑暗与快感包裹着他，脑内的任何思考都变得慢了下来，仿佛停止了一切的工作。  
过了有多久呢？Chroma能感知有谁在牵扯着自己的身躯想要改变身位，随即身下的两处入口被同时进入的感触让他明白了发生了什么，自己的右手还被谁抓住，按在另一根火热的硬物之上。若是还存有一丝理智，Chroma绝对会把这根东西捏碎在手里，可是情欲的熏蒸早已让他失了气力，只能顺从地上下揉搓手里的硬热。  
身体在极乐的巅峰之上沉浮，好像被拆卸了四肢一般，所有的动作都不再属于自己，只是本能地追求更多的快乐。在一次又一次的高潮中放纵自我，小穴与后穴却始终吃不够，无论接受多少次性器的操弄都会紧紧地迎上去，为即将受到的侵入而生出喜悦。

房门被打开的瞬间，空气中的水汽凝结了大半，坚实有力的步伐预告了那人的到来。  
“Frost，你来的太晚啦。”  
淫靡的气息充斥着整个房间，冰霜帝王对此有些不满，却也没有表露出什么，径直地走到已经被做到失神，四肢瘫在两旁的爱欲幼龙，头盔目视的位置被用着什么胶带粘了上去，龙骸勉强托着Chroma的腋下与膝窝予以支撑，这让他的下体被Frost看了个彻底。疲软的性器毫无精神地耷拉在一旁，前端是射出的白浊，星星点点沾染在腹部，前穴的外缘被操得外翻，内里的嫩肉都能直接从外面窥视一二，一丝丝混合的液体仍在断断续续地流出肉穴，后穴则是被玩弄得略显红肿，初经人事的部位尚能合拢，然而同样在流出里面被射进去的罪证。  
“抱歉啦，他实在是太可爱了我们就先开动了。”  
Frost不为所动，沉默地再次上下打量了一下这已经被吃掉大半的“龙宴”，弹出下身已经准备完毕的性器，竖起Chroma早已脱力地大腿，将硬热夹在双腿之间，确定了幼龙不会反抗之后，挺动腰胯，在Chroma饱满结实的大腿间抽动自己的性器。  
Volt，Ember和Saryn有些诧异，这位迟到了的冰霜帝王没有选择直奔主题，反而用Chroma的腿间来解决，更令三人意外的是，他们就这样看着Frost用幼龙的大腿释放出了第一发精液。  
旁观许久的Volt挺着阴茎，向Frost示意自己也想加入，冰之帝王并没有拒绝，于是两位女士也再度加入了享用盛宴的行列之中。

正可谓，天下没有不散的宴席，待到午夜十分，所有人都做到心满意足，除了Frost以外，其余三人稍作整理便离开了Chroma的房间，龙骸拖着主人布满罪证的身躯想要进浴室进行“销毁罪证”，不料Frost一个箭步，夺过龙骸怀中早已沉沉睡去的幼龙抱进了浴室。Chroma的浴室很特殊，他为了享受泡澡，自己在淋浴间里改装了管道并且加装了一个大大的浴缸便于他在里头窝着，此时Frost看着空空的浴缸，决定先准备好泡澡的温水，擦干净Chroma身上的污渍再进去泡着。  
缓缓撕掉遮挡视觉的胶带，Frost找来了几张干净的毛巾与清洁布。看着满身斑驳的印迹，一些还在流动的乳白色粘液还能擦去，干掉的痕迹只能沾湿水，一点点地拭去，被做得有些过头的幼龙早已倦怠不堪，迷迷糊糊地享受着Frost的服侍，甚至换了个姿势让自己更加舒服地靠在Frost的怀里。  
看着怀里毫无戒备的Chroma，冰霜帝王的内心说没有被触动是假的，因身躯的各个部位构成都有着他们四个不同的元素战甲，他们四人或多或少有在意过这能够肆意操纵各个元素的幼龙，他的一举一动能牵动他们所有人的心，纵使四人其中的一个不愿意承认。  
在Frost答应与其他三人参与这次“宴会”的时候，自己心里也不由得一惊，为何会答应如此荒唐而淫靡的事，而当他走进晚宴中途的现场时，好似一把巨锤敲懵了他的大脑，被肆意玩弄过的Chroma让他的心底产生了一种不一样的情愫，亦非他对这盛宴的主角没有感觉，只是某些一直被他否定的想法在心中不断翻涌。  
Frost在Chroma被反复使用过了的小穴内深入二指，并向两边撑开，让被过多射入深处的浓稠液体流出甬道，无助的四肢胡乱摆动了一阵，不知是想要Frost把手指拿走，还是想让他进入得更深……  
同样地清出了后穴的存货，Frost抓起一条干净的毛巾在Chroma的下体处擦拭，然而过度兴奋后的部位仍保留些敏感，在Frost无意的触碰下，半睡的幼龙又恢复了些许意识——耽于享乐的那部分意识。前端已被清洁完毕收回了附甲内，后两处穴口仍保持着敞开的状态，Frost一时半会摸不清那处的外甲究竟忘在哪儿了，只好脱去外套，抱着Chroma走进放好热水的浴缸里。  
得益于幼龙喜欢泡大池子的爱好，浴室里这个浴缸的容量多放下一个Frost也不会感到拥挤，反倒是肢体紧贴的部分散发着异样的热度，Frost让Chroma趴在自己的怀里泡在水中，不敢让没有意识的幼龙独自一人泡澡，接着Chroma蹭了蹭他的颈窝，让自己的皮肤更多地接触身下的冰霜帝王，这时Frost开始怀疑Chroma是不是真的完全失去意识了，随后幼龙开始在他身上暧昧地蹭着，甚至用腰胯摩擦着Frost，毫无遮拦的两处穴口在温水的浸泡中找回情欲的火热，没有挺起前端的感触十分奇妙，硬起的阳物顶在附甲之中，然而Chroma并不在意这个，他更想让Frost进入他。  
与名号截然相反的火热处逐渐充血，肿胀的生殖裂外缘摩擦着同样期待已久的部位，Chroma觉得自己已经准备好了，就着骑跨在Frost腰间的意识，在温水中扶着勃起的性器对准自己的生殖口缓缓坐了下去，阴茎被内里几乎完全真空的火热肉壁紧紧吸附，Frost尝到了前所未有的快感，迎着Chroma上下起伏的节奏挺动下身，浴池里的水被震得波涛四起，过于激烈的节奏搅得池水漫出了浴缸边缘，清脆的水花溅落声与幼龙断断续续的呻吟此起彼伏，回响在持续升温的浴室里。

轨道飞行器内时计，上午。  
Chroma好一阵子才意识到自己已经开启了视觉，还是那熟悉的天花板，还是那熟悉的墙壁，可有什么变得不一样了。  
试图坐起身的时候，腰部仿佛被上百个巨兽碾压过，难忍的酸疼几乎令Chroma放弃了起床的想法，艰难的直起上身，打算迈腿下床时，被牵扯到的仍在红肿的胯间处传来的痛感如同一道闷雷，直挺挺地击打在Chroma的痛觉感受器。  
他想起来了。  
他被那四个同事所做的一切。  
火热的交合，连绵不绝的高潮，甚至在最后主动献上自己的身体……  
乌云密布般的阴影笼罩着Chroma的思绪，恐怕在很长一段时间里，他都无法与那四位同事见面。

后来。  
Inaros接到了他的前室友Chroma发来的私讯，说是要找他有点重要的事情商量，说起来他还没怎么去过这位前室友的个人小屋。当他走进Chroma的私人实验室时，那只幼龙嗖地一下扑了上来，好在他没穿着那身厚厚的龙骸，不然Inaros可能真的站不住。  
“好啦好啦，发生了什么事吗？”  
Inaros摸摸怀里幼龙的头，硬硬的头盔手感并不怎么好，出于安慰Inaros并没有在意这些，看着一心想把自己埋进他怀里的Chroma，Inaros不由得心生疑虑，他到底经历了什么？  
Chroma沉默了好一会没有出声，抬头看向自己的前室友，Inaros几乎能从他那注视的目光里读出泪光来。  
接着Chroma向Inaros尽量委婉地说明了那天发生的一切，除了自己主动的那部分。  
听罢，Chroma能感觉到Inaros的躯体彻底石化了，虽说他平时就像一尊沙石像一样。Inaros表面上没有说什么，但脑子里已经想好如何去慰问慰问那四个做好事的“同事”，同时将怀里的幼龙抱得更紧了些。

Frost仍对于那天发生的事情耿耿于怀，而心里对于Chroma的想法也让他焦躁不安，于是决定去和Chroma坦诚一切。  
当他走到熟悉的私人实验室门口时，尚未关闭的门内，Inaros与Chroma相互拥抱着的身影映入Frost的眼帘。

end:3


End file.
